


Red Balloons

by Effluvium



Series: Dogo Argentino [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effluvium/pseuds/Effluvium
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding Peter and his gigantic dog, Blu.





	Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "BLU" TO UNDERSTAND THIS/THESE STORY/STORIES.
> 
> I've had a massive lack-of-inspiration streak, which could maybe be partly my fault. At the moment I really want to continue the "Blu" story, but with something more short and dramatic, so I'm making this alternate "story." 
> 
> "Blu" will (hopefully) be continued, but at the moment I need to take some more time to revive the story and my inspiration on the plot. During that time I will release one-shots (or two-shots, maybe) on this "story," which will feature the same universe without the universal limitations.
> 
> If you want to look at this in perspective to the "Blu" story line, then think of it as starting right after the first chapter. These situations will probably never relate to "Blu" at all, instead being in-differential and existing in a bubble of their own.
> 
> Each story released here will have nothing to do with the ones prior or before it. 
> 
> Sorry for not posting, and thank you for understanding!

Blu’s appearance around the workplace and on the battlefield had become normal a long while ago, around two months ago when Peter first rescued her from the firing squad. She’d really become quite the asset to the team, even if that wasn’t the intention in the first place.

When Tony had first met her, it’d been during a meeting about nuclear disposal and global warming. She’d stormed in, chewed his pant leg, and dragged him to his suit. He’d promptly gotten in it and followed her through Queens’ skies to an abandoned construction district.

Peter didn’t take her with him on patrols or missions; it’d make him recognizable, and maybe even give his identity away if someone had keen-enough eyes. So, when she began pawing at a mountain of old metal, rocks and a half-collapsed parking garage, he was relatively confused.

“Blu, what’s here?”

She looked at him, dark eyes frustrated as she began digging, throwing rocks and sheets all over the place, whimpering and barking as the vibranium on the pads of her feet scraped unpleasantly.

“Blu --”

_“Sir, you have an incoming call.”_

Blu’s ears perked up, picking up the signal in the air. She barked, jumping excitedly, the frustrated look replaced with worry and fear.

“From who?”

_“Karen.”_

“Karen?”

_“Peter’s AI, sir.”_ FRIDAY seemed to pause. _“I recommend that you pick it up. It seems to be urgent.”_

“Um, hello? Karen?”

_“Sir,”_ the AI spoke, uncharacteristically human, voice quivering just barely. _“Did Blu find you?”_

“Yes, she led me to the mound of rubble --”

_“Oh, thank goodness -- my signal wouldn’t pick up very far through the rocks. I need your help, sir.”_

Tony frowned, watching as Blu kept digging. “Why is your signal under the rocks, Karen?”

_“Peter’s under here, sir.”_

The world went white right then, momentarily cutting him off from the world. Blu barked, jumping on him and scratching at his faceplate.

“He’s _what_?”

_“He’s stuck under approximately six tonnes of metal, rock and --”_

“How the hell did he get there?” Tony asked frantically, pulling hundreds of pounds off at once, the initial adrenalin driving his muscle. “He’s supposed to be on patrol, not at the outskirts of Queens, there’s nothing _over_ here.”

_“He was walking home from school, sir, when an unidentified substance entered his bloodstream. He was unconscious from approximately 2:46 p.m. to 3:27 p.m., during which he traveled from Midtown to the parking garage.”_

“He was kidnapped?”

_“I would assume so. I could not see how the substance entered his body.”_

“You can’t --” Tony’s heart skipped a beat. “He’s not in his suit?”

_“No, sir, I’m transmitting a signal from the watch; he was walking home from school.”_

“It’s seven!” Tony dug quicker. “Why didn’t Blu come sooner?”

_“According to my records, Peter doesn’t typically get home till six or seven during the week.”_

“He always breaks to eat dinner with May.” Tony mumbled, shaking his head. “Blu didn’t realize he wasn’t on patrol, and May’s in Colorado.”

_“It would seem that way, sir.”_

“What happened after he got here?”

_“I don’t know, sir.”_ Karen paused, a slight ringing in the background. _“But he has not gained consciousness since approximately 5:12 p.m. His health is quickly deteriorating.”_

“Excuse me?”

_“His blood pressure is dropping,”_ FRIDAY intervened, scanning through the rocks. _“He’s losing a considerable amount of blood and has multiple lacerations across his stomach, as well as four fractured ribs and a broken elbow.”_

“Jesus Christ, Fri,” Tony whispered, watching as Blu’s mouth began to bleed from her attempt at chewing the rocks. “Hey, girlie, you can stop, I’ll get him.”

Blu looked at him, closing her mouth and licking her jowls, turning her small, white ears down in frustration. She was shaking, her nails cracked and the vibranium slightly scratched. She was scared, worried, terrified.

“His heart rate is slowing, sir.”

FRIDAY clicked loudly, showing a thermal on the pile. In the corner of his vision, to the right of where he was initially digging, was a small, huddled body, laying on the ground in a fetal position, left arm draped harshly over his chest as rocks dug into it. His right arm was bent at a relatively normal nighty degrees, the hand near his head.

“His body’s lit like a christmas tree.”

_“He is severely injured, sir. The areas marked red indicate --”_

_“I know what it means.”_ _Peter was incredibly red_. “Fri, call Strange,” he continued digging. “You too, Karen; Spam him. I don’t care what he’s doing, I can’t get this all off by myself.”

The ten rings took ten years in Tony’s ears, but the doctor did eventually pick up, his annoyed voice sounding through Tony’s speakers. 

“Stark, I don’t have time to help you with some little kitchen problem, I’m not going to come and --”

“Get here, right now.”

“I’m not --”

“It’s not about me, you dick. FRIDAY’s sending you a picture now. Get here, no questions.”

He hung up with a huff, appearing next to Blu moments later. He gave the bleeding dog a strange, concerned look, before turning to Tony. “Stark, why’re you and the dog digging through a mountain of rubble at nearly eight o’clock --”

“Raise the rubble,” Tony said breathlessly, standing up. “Make the mountain disappear. Get it all off, right now, please.”

“Stark, this is an entire parking garage --”

“I know!” Tony shouted, hands wringing in the air, taking his faceplate off and throwing Strange a desperate look. “Just put it in Antarctica or something, I don’t care, just make it disappear --”

“Tony,” Strange tilted his head, stepping closer, his jeans and t-shirt throwing the man for a loop. “What’s under there?”

_“A large piece of the rock is obstructing Peter’s airflow,”_ Karen said through his earpiece. _“It has lodged itself against his neck, I would advise --”_

_“Fucking get it off, Strange!”_ Tony shouted, loud enough to be heard over the Blu’s barks as she jumped at the doctor. _“Get it off!”_

Strange stepped back and rose his hands, twisting the rocks upward and turning them into green butterflies. He looked at where the mound used to be and choked on his breath, eyes widening in shock. “Oh my god….”

“Peter,” Tony whispered, running to the boy, turning him over and grabbing his face. “Peter, wake the fuck up, this is no time for some beauty sleep.”

Blu pawed at Peter, whimpering slightly at the pale, sunken face and bloodied hairline. She laid on her stomach and rubbed her nose against his cheek.

“Peter,” Tony mumbled, biting his lip. “Please wake up, please --”

“He’s choking,” Strange suddenly said, surging forward as he slid next to Tony. “Get him on side a little more, this is gonna wake him up.”

Just as he did so, Peter threw up, a nasty combination of vomit and blood mixing to create this dark, brown-ish crimson liquid. Blu wrinkled her nose and backed away, but soon came back, licking Peter’s hairline and forehead as he drifted awake.

“Pete? Come on, open those eyes.”

Strange watched as Peter instinctively leaned away, not knowing who was around him. His brown eyes were bloodshot, not quite focusing on what was in front of him. He tried to move, scooting away with his right arm, trembling from the effort it took.

“Don’t… do that.” He frowned, pushing himself into the ground. “Stop….”

“Peter, it’s me, Tony,” the billionaire said, slowly reaching a hand out. “Strange is here, along with Blu. Breathe, Peter, breathe.”

Blu wrapped herself around his head and back, placing her face right in his line of sight and nuzzling against his bloodied nose. He seemed to calm then, pain returning full force to his face.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid, it’s me.”

Peter’s eyes lowered, an underlying panic glistening in his tears. “I can’t breathe, Mr. Stark, I can’t….”

“Pick him up,” Strange ordered, standing and creating a portal into the facility. “Lay him down and get a IV drip in him. He’s going into shock.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“It’s okay, Peter, you’ll be fine.”

“I can’t see, Mr. Stark.”

He frowned, watching as Strange put something in the tube. “Sure you can, kid. The room’s just a little dark right now.”

Strange gave him a harsh look, but didn’t comment.

“I’m tired, Mr. Stark.”

“You should be. Get some beauty sleep, kid.”

Blu sat patiently next to Tony’s chair, her large body setting her about a foot over the top of the bed, allowing her to rest her face next to Peter’s.

“He’ll be fine, Tony.” Strange sighed, voice tight. “Just… relax. Go get Blu something to eat.”

 

“I don’t like feeling like that, Mr. Stark.”

It’d been twenty-one hours since they’d gotten back to the compound. Peter was healing quickly and consciousness had returned easily without any sort of worry.

“Feeling like what?”

“Vulnerable.” Peter looked at his bandaged stomach, rubbing Blu’s head as she slept next to him. “I was walking home, Mr. Stark. I wasn’t even in my suit.”

“I’ve got Quill and Strange taking care of them, kid. You’re safe.”

“I should’ve been able to get it off. I’m strong enough.”

“Whatever they used to put you out was still running through your system.” Tony rose his brows. “It was slowing you, making you sluggish. But you’re fine now.”

“How’d you find me?”

“Blu did.”

Peter blinked. “What?”

“She led me to the yard, pulled me right out of a meeting.”

“That’s… incredible.”

Tony looked at the white beast, watching her body raise and low with her breaths, immersed in complete relaxation. “She’s pretty great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The watch that Karen is speaking through is how Peter activates his suit. I basically took the kind of technology he has in Infinity War and shifted it.


End file.
